


Clarity

by sky_kaijou



Series: Clarity / Symphony [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Sex, Beejays, M/M, Sex, Songfic, Third-Rate Duellist Complex, Written in a day, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_kaijou/pseuds/sky_kaijou
Summary: Sick of Kaiba's insults, Joey seeks out the CEO to try to make peace. Life doesn't go as planned. Porn with a little plot.Based on the song Clarity by Zedd/Foxes.





	

Joey fell to the ground, pounding his fist against the dirt. "Why d’ I always haveta lose?" He whined.  
  
"Because you're a mutt, and mutts can't play card games." And with one swift flick of his long, white trenchcoat, Seto Kaiba spun around and strided off into the sunset.

"Well, that was uncalled for..." Joey said, though the words didn't fall on the Brunette man.

"Joey, don't worry about him. Duelling isn't all about winning, it's about having a heart too." Yugi sympathised. "Come on, let's grab something to eat."  
  
"Nah, I think I'm going to head home, y'know?" Joey said, defeatedly.

_It's bad enough I always lose fights to him. He's no good - he's heartless! I know Yugi, Tristan, Tea - they all understand. But I can't let them see this has shaken my pride. I honestly thought I would win this time!_

"Are you okay? The Joey we know would _never_ turn down dinner!" Tea exclaimed. Her eyes looked worried, you could tell she genuinely cared about him.  
  
"Nah, I've got things I need t’ get done anyway. I don't let that rich prick get t’ me," Joey replied faking a convincing smile. "We'll catch up for Dinner tomorrow, a'ight?"  
  
"You got it!" said Yugi. "Two-for-One Tuesdays tomorrow, meet at 7 like usual!"  
  
"I'm gonna eat my weight in Pizza!" Tristan exclaimed.

"It's almost impressive how much you can eat!" Tea exclaimed. "Although, between you and Joey, I don't know who out eats the other!"  
  
"A'ight, catch'ya."  
  
Joey headed towards the East. The rough area of town. He knew where all the good food places were, and was considering a bite to eat alone. But also, Joey knew the streets to avoid. The ones where you'd find used needles on the ground, and if you weren't lucky, you'd end up without a wallet by the time you got home. But, it's what rent he could afford, on a minimum wage job. He waited tables - and was surprisingly good at it with his charisma. Always getting good tips, especially from the ladies dining in groups, but sometimes even from the men. Hey, money's money, right?  
  
He hooked a left to the alley before home. There's a pretty sweet burger shop down there. It looks dodgy as hell, but it's absolutely the most delicious meal you can grab in the city for a tenner. The lady who is behind the counter is nice. She reminds him of a kind grandma from a sitcom, always asking if he's eating enough. God knows he only eats twice a day if he's lucky. Today was payday though, and he can afford his weekly treat. Tomorrow his friends will shout him pizza, because he's had their backs before when they've been out of luck. That's what friends do.

"Good evening Jou," chirps the shopkeeper. She's alone tonight, and there's nobody in the store. "Are you well?" Her smile is kind, she has a slightly raspy voice. _She needs to lay off the cigarettes, but then, who am I to judge?_  
  
"Well enough, Sue. I'll get th' usual."  
  
"Life got you down?"  
  
"How can you tell?" Joey looked puzzled. _Am I really that easy to read?_  
  
"You've been coming here for a few years now. Did he beat you again?"  
  
Joey tells her everything, she knows all of his problems right down to his last bout of the flu. He also heard her through her divorce. Her husband was a raging alcoholic. Joey could relate - his Dad is the same. The only times he hears from him now is when he's out of booze money. Joey's shifted recently though, so maybe he won't have to hear from him again for a while.

"Yeah, that prick. He...fuck him. I didn't come here to think about his stupid fuckin' Blue-Eyes."  
  
"Maybe you should find out why he's so horrible to you."  
  
_And why th' fuck would I "find out" why he's so fuckin' mean. He's just mean because he's a bully._

"You know, people are usually bullies when they're hurting most inside. What is he hiding from the world?"

_I don't know, another few million dollars tax free? He could drop a hundred dollar note on the ground and just keep walking like it was a penny._

Joey handed over the money in silence. The thoughts just kept swirling around in his head. Why _does_ Kaiba keep bullying him? Why him? Kaiba was relentless. Every time he saw Joey he’d scowl, call him a dog.

Joey went and sat by the window. A few rain drops began to sprinkle the sidewalk. The music in the background drowned out by his thoughts.

_This does go beyond hate, doesn't it? If you hate someone, you'd avoid them like the plague. You'd keep walking past them, you wouldn't say a word. Why is he so intent on insulting me? Why does he keep targeting me? What did I do? Did I hurt him? Did I strike a nerve? Is he just a bully for no reason? No better target than the poor kid with Daddy Issues, huh? Maybe that's the reason, he's got common ground with the Daddy Issues. There's nothing else to hate about me. I'm nobody._

Joey finished the burger, but the chips went cold as he stared into space. For some reason, his heart felt heavy - heavier than it had felt before. Why was this moment so poignant?

"This is Kaiba FM" blared the radio. _Of fuckin' course Kaiba owns this fuckin' radio station. Why wouldn't he? He owns everything nice in this city. He can't leave me alone. Maybe I should move. I would if I didn't have Yugi._

And then, he started paying attention to the lyrics.

  
_**Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends** _   
_**A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again** _

  
Joey’s breath became hitched, as the gravity of the words began to hit him.

 _ **If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**_  
  
Joey stood up suddenly, a tear escaped. He didn't make eye contact with Sue. But somehow, she knew.  
  
_I need to find him and sort this out._  


~*~*~*~*~

 

For the third fuckin' time this month he won a duel against the mutt.

How is it they're always at the same place, at the same time…?

 _Maybe now he'll get it? I'm starting to think he's too thick to understand._ Kaiba's inner dialogue was just as ruthless. A cold heart, no sense of sympathy. The man was there for Mokuba, to WIN at Duel Monsters, and to make money. That is his purpose in life.

Now, since his Monday evening schedule was free, what is there to do other than waste his time practicing new additions to his deck on an opponent who never beats him? _Went just as expected. This was a better deck than last week._

He reached into his pocket searching for his phone. _Maybe I'll grab a limo back._

At least his drivers were efficient, within two minutes, there was a limo at his disposal. "Take me back to the mansion," Kaiba ordered. "Certainly," replied the chauffeur.

"Would you like the radio on?"  
  
"Sure" he replied curtly. He owned the radio station here anyway. All the music was to his liking.

On the drive back to the Kaiba Mansion, he opened his emails, sighed, and closed his phone again. Tonight's not the night for working late. It's his only free time to himself. Mokuba is with friends at a movie night, they're watching some Horrors. Tomorrow, Mokuba will be clingy. He's a fully-fledged teenager, but that doesn't mean he's not afraid of horror movies.

So, what's the plans? Maybe a nice Whisky, neat. Maybe a few.

I mean, he doesn't have any friends to spend it with, and he doesn't really want to spend it with the people who he _employs._ He's not that desperate. It seems like a night for a hot bath, a hard drink, maybe even a whole bottle, and a nice book. For dinner? Premium Steak. Absolutely.

Seto straightened out the ruffles on his trench coat when _what the fuck is this? A hair? A BLOND hair? Is this the mutt's? Malting like a dog too. How ironic._  
  
He's so desperate to be in my life that he'll malt on me. We didn't even make contact? I'd remember if we did. I'd need a chemical shower after that.

And then, by a strange twist of fate, if fate's what you could call it, Kaiba paid attention to the song on his radio station.

_**Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose** _   
_**If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you** _

  
Who the fuck approved this to be on my radio station? This song is pop bullshit.

  
**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**

  
"Stop the car."

"Certainly, Mr Kaiba. Would you like to get out here?"

"Yes." He swung the door open and briskly walked away.

~*~*~*~*~

Kaiba had a spot at Domino High School where he came to think away from the hustle and bustle of being a "public figure" in the city, and away from the empty mansion when Mokuba was gone. It was too quiet there, but the school was quiet too, in a tranquil way. Sometimes, there would be people in the Gymnasium practicing Basketball, but most days, it was quiet come 6pm. Just the chirping of birds in the distance.

Why this precise spot?

Because, despite being a horrible person to everybody at High School, he had enjoyed sitting here in solitude. He does have a few fond memories of High School, observing, watching, being around for Mokuba when he needed it most.

He cracked open his flask; he always keeps a full one on him. Being a successful business man, sometimes he just needs to take the edge off his day. There’s nothing more comforting than the initial sting of the alcohol, followed by the light-headed haze. That haze made it all tolerable.

But why is he here tonight?

As luck, fate, whatever would have it, tonight would be the night The Mutt would turn up. To his hangout spot. What are the chances, really?

 

~*~*~*~*~

  
Joey stumbled towards the High School. He wasn't sure how he knew, but his gut instinct told him Kaiba would be there tonight. But where? Maybe where he always sat by himself. Within view of the common areas, outside by the Sakura trees that bloom in April. It's a shame they're not blooming now.

 _He's got to be around here somewhere._ Joey didn't know what to say when he found him. There were so many thoughts rolling around in his head. _Why are you so mean? Why are you here at the school? Can we agree to disagree?"_ There was a sense of urgency to his walk; tonight had to be the night to bury the hatchet. What hatchet, Joey didn’t know, but whatever the problem is, they were adults and needed to get over whatever bullshit caused these fights.

And before he had a chance to collect his thoughts...  
  
"Stalker, much?" growled the Brunette.

"I...mean..."

"What's that Mutt? Cat got your tongue?" Kaiba said, standing up. He can't be the one to sit down, he must tower over him with his 183cm body. That 5cm difference really makes the difference.

Yeah, Kaiba knew that too. He knew everything about the Mutt so he could beat him every time. Even down to his blood type, star sign, everything. He, um, always profiled his victims. Knowledge is power, and being able to outsmart your opponent with custom decks always set Kaiba above the rest of the scum.

_Can you stop calling me Mutt? I'm a human._

"Look. I don't have time for this. I came here for peace and quiet." Kaiba stepped away, and Joey grabbed his hand.

_Electricity._

_'What the fuck was that?'_ Kaiba's heart skipped a beat.

"Kaiba, we're alone. Can you just listen to me for a moment...?”

"No." The Brunette yanked his hand away and took another step.

"...Please."

Kaiba stopped, hyper aware of everything. The sounds were magnified, his heartbeat was in his ears. There was a shiver down his spine. _But confrontations are never a problem so what is this. Maybe it’s the Whisky._

"Speak." Kaiba turned to Joey, but refused to make eye contact.

"I...can we stop this?" Joey whispered. Kaiba stayed silent. "I mean, this. Y'know? My name is Joey, if you must, call me by my last name, but my name isn't Mutt."  
  
Kaiba's eyes lock with Joey's. The Blond is crying. He's not whimpering, there's a steady stream of tears running down his face. One is dangling on his lip. He's not wiping them away.

And Kaiba's throat becomes dry. But again, he doesn't say a word. But Joey keeps rambling.

"I don't want you to hate me. I just want to be friends, I’ve always wanted to be friends. I want to duel you and maybe beat you sometime and I want us to be able to laugh ‘bout it. I don't know what I did, but if I ever hurt you I'm sorry..."

Kaiba grabbed the Blond, and kissed him. Kaiba's conscious had no control over that.

 _I am going to fucking regret this._ But still, he had no control. _And, I'm not being pushed away.... hang on...._

Kaiba stopped. He opened his eyes to see the Blond in shock. Absolute mid-sentence shock.

"I..." Kaiba turned around to walk away."

"No, Kaiba, you stay right here and explain what that was about."

"Nope."

Joey grabbed Kaiba again, with enough force to spin him back. Kaiba's face was red - you could mistake him for a tomato!

And was that a tear in his eye too? Couldn’t have been…

"It was to shut you up." Kaiba's sentence was muffled by a kiss back from the Blond. Joey caressed the man's face, wiping away the tear trying to escape, but he didn't let his kiss go. Seto resigned himself to this kiss, and pushed back.

_By God, does this feel so wrong._

Seto grabs Joey by the waist. _He's too thin._ His hands travel up the Blond's back, pulling him deeper into this kiss.

And after what felt like an hour, they parted to catch some air. Both locked eyes, but neither wanted to be the first to break the silence.

 _We don't have to say anything right now._ Neither of them know who made the move, but they're kissing again, and Seto pulls Joey on top of him onto the bench, so Joey is straddling him while they're making out. Kaiba's coat drops to the ground and he's sure that's the sound of a cellphone breaking, but he doesn't even care at this point - the two are entangled with hands grasping every part of each other's waist, hips, back; and lips exploring every crevasse of their mouth. Occasionally parting to grab more oxygen.

 _This feels amazing._ Seto can't think of anything, he just keeps repeating this over in his head.

 _How did I end up kissing my arch-enemy? Why did I kiss him back? I didn’t mean this when I said I wanted to be friends… Oh, he smells nice. Oh, my god, he's a good kisser. Oh, my God he tastes amazing. Maybe just a few seconds longer won’t hurt. This is all a misunderstanding, and I might as well enjoy this. Holy fuck I'm getting an erection._ Joey's mind was racing. Apparently not as much as the blood in his pants though, and he pulled back. _Stop that. You can't be thinking that. You’re not attracted to Kaiba in that way, surely._

But it's not like Kaiba didn't notice. It's just that Joey hadn't noticed the other erection yet.

The blond stood up. "I don't know what to say."

"I'll make it short and sweet, alright, and I'll explain it simply so you understand. My body likes yours."

"Uh-huh." The blond nodded thoughtfully.

"But here's not the time or place for this.”

Joey's mind processed it all. _Does Kaiba mean this isn't just an accident or...?_ He stared intently, waiting for the CEO to elaborate.

"I can pay for your silence. This was a waste of time." Kaiba grabbed his coat, flustered at the situation. Maybe he just made the biggest mistake of his life. How would the media react if anybody caught wind of this? Kaiba's not Gay. It's just that Joey looks like a girl, right? It's that hair. It's that ass. _Oh God, that Ass._

"No. I don't have a price, Kaiba. I'm just in shock. I'm not mad or anythin'."

"You have two options. Walk, or come with me."

"I'll come with you."

_Holy shit this is surreal. Where is Kaiba taking me? Is he going to shoot me? Lock me up? I guess I have’ta trust him. If I walked now, what would he do to me? I don’t think I want to walk away, I’m not even sure what I want or where we’re going?_

Yes, that was the sound of Kaiba's phone breaking. His first one this month so it's had good innings - it's a good thing he always carries a spare. "Right, we're going to meet my drivers near Yugi's Duel Shop, and they're going to take us back to the mansion. You answer nobody, you tell nobody. You're here on Duel Monsters business."

"...Okay." Joey nodded and followed. _Like a dog? At least dogs are loyal._

They walked, Kaiba keeping a look out for anybody watching, but it was getting dark, and I'm sure nobody would recognise them now anyway. At least, not Joey. He was non-descript in the dark.

"Where to, sir?" Asked the driver as the doors opened.

"Home." Kaiba ordered. Joey sat in silence, looking down. No eye contact with anybody. Nothing. The car ride was only a brisk five minutes. The car pulled into the gates and around the back.

 _This is incredibly private. I'm sure Kaiba can smuggle all the hooker's he wants._ Joey follows Kaiba from a distance, until he enters the kitchen from the back. The kitchen is marble, shiny, brand new, big enough to cater a large party in. The dining room is similar. The house is eerily quiet though.

"Where's Mokuba?" Joey whispered.

"He'll be back tomorrow." Kaiba brought Joey into the living area. Adorned with leather couches, a huge TV, chandeliers, anything a rich person's house could have, and more. It was clear money was no object to Kaiba. "Sit."

Joey obeyed. Still unsure what was going to happen next.

"Do you need a drink? Water, juice, alcohol?"

"I'm um...."

"Too stiff is what you are. Whisky? Rum? Beer? What do you drink?"

"A....surprise me." Joey only drunk Vodka because it was cheap and got the job done quickly.

Kaiba opened a huge liquor cabinet. There had to be some tens of thousands of dollars of liquids in there. Varying colours, sizes, and shapes. Kaiba grabbed a Rum, and a spirit glass and handed it to Joey. "Drink up."

Joey took a swig expecting to pull the "bitter face" after drinking cheap alcohol, but it never came. The rum was smooth, flavourful, without the burn at the end. He could down the whole bottle no problem. Maybe he shouldn't, tonight, though.

Kaiba poured himself a glass, shot it back, and poured another, and shot it back, rinse, repeat.

"Easy there."

"I need the liquid courage." Kaiba said, cheeks flush. _I need your body._ He puts the rum down, and jumps on the couch, straddling the blond. _I’m horny, I hate you but you’re hot. Maybe you’ll put the same passion into fucking me as you do into fighting me back._

"Hey, before any more kissin', do you wanna talk about this first?"

Kaiba reeled back. "What about?"

Joey smirked. "About this? Trying to fuck me on the first date?"

Kaiba sneered. "At least you know who's on top."

"No, but seriously Kaiba, I need to know if you're serious about this. I don't sleep around. I want to make sure you're okay with all this first. Hell, I need to process this too. I never in a million years thought I'd end up under you, with your tongue down my throat."

Kaiba shoved his tongue down Joey's throat. That was permission, in his inebriated state of mind, and the couple tongue-fucked and grabbed each other's hair until Joey gently pushed Seto away.

Kaiba sighed. Semantics really. "My body wants your body. I told you this."

"Just tonight?"

“I have no idea how long this is going to last.”

“Will you never want to see me again?"

"No." Seto shushed Joey. "Is this twenty fucking questions?"

"I…”

“You’re hot, I’m hot for you, I don’t sleep around either.”

Joey scoffed. “As if Richboy doesn’t have women lining up for him.”

Kaiba locked eyes with him. “I don’t have time for that shit. Or the scandals.”

Joey relaxed. "Seto, it's okay. Let's do this later. Care to grab me another drink?" Kaiba jumped up, and topped Joey's drink up. "One more." "That's the spot." Joey was feeling a bit better now. The drinks certainly did help him forget about being so emotional before. "Now, where were we?" he grabbed Seto's hand and pulled him back on top of him.

"I think we were getting to know each other better." Kaiba wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him in for a soft kiss, but Joey pushed back and soon they were back to the tongue. The movement of the kissing, the soft grunts they were both making, the smell of the Rum, their sweat, Kaiba's aftershave. Everything was exactly as it needed to be.

And it wasn't long until their erections were back, harder than before. Both were well into kissing and grinding up against each other, that Kaiba didn't notice e _xactly_ how horny he had become. Fuck man, the physical contact was just too much, his cock was throbbing at the thought of seeing Joey naked.

"Take off your shirt" ordered Kaiba as he felt the tip of his cock moisten from the precum. Joey did as told, and presented the most perfect, lean abs. Seto stared, not knowing where to start. His hands traced his abs and trailed down to the giant bulge in Joey's pants. He rubbed the outside of it and Joey let out a shallow sigh. "Fuuuuuuck" he whispered.

"Do we have a better place for this?" Joey asked. "Leather probably isn't the best."

He nodded, and grabbed his hand, pulling him up a flight of stairs and down a hallway. He opened the door and thrust the Blond inside a wide, neat bedroom, with a gigantic bed, and an ensuite. Pushing the Blond swiftly onto the bed and unbuttoning his jeans, ripping them off in one motion with his boxer shorts. He gasped at the sight of the most incredible penis he'd ever laid eyes on. It was huge, in both length and girth, Kaiba's cock pulsed at the mere thought of having this man all to himself.

Joey wasn't just lying there though, he grabbed Kaiba, and ripped his clothes off. A button went flying, but fuck it, Kaiba wears the same shit all the time, he's probably got another dozen spare of everything he's wearing.

 _I've never done this before, but I think I'm doing it right._ Joey wrestled Kaiba out of his ridiculously tight leather pants and stopped to marvel at the Brunette's slender and tall body. There wasn't a single thing he would change. Kaiba is a beautiful man, with perfect posture. His abs aren't pronounced, but not an inch of body fat extra. His legs were toned.

And by god, that's what another hard cock looks like in real life? How do you even approach this?

Joey straddled the man and kissed him some more. They rubbed their cocks together as the friction of their bodies electrified each other, both so ready to cum, but nobody wanted to be the loser in this sexy war.

Joey lowered his body to Seto's veiny cock. Kaiba looked like he was about to explode, with how engorged his penis was. Joey took a quick breath before he dove in, cupping Kaiba's balls with one hand and using the other to steady himself while he lowered his mouth over the shaft. Kaiba groaned in his low sexy voice. "You're going to make me cum, Wheeler."

“That’s the point, you idiot,” Joey replied, diving back in, sucking and licking the cock, circling his tongue around the head, paying careful detail to the cum dribbling out of the slit. Kaiba let out a whimper every time he did that. That was all the encouragement Joey needed to keep going. Kaiba tasted delicious, and Joey wasn’t sure whether that was just because he was incredibly turned on, but he couldn’t wait to make the Brunette explode in his mouth.

"Flip around...I wanna...taste you too" Kaiba said between sighs. Joey spun around and shoved his cock in Seto's face. "Exactly like that" sighed Seto. And he grabbed the shaft and eased it into his mouth.

Joey let out a moan too, and Seto's cock hardened more from the vibration in Joey’s throat. _Holy shit I'm about to come._ "Joey, I..." he didn't have time to finish his sentence before his cock throbbed uncontrollably and he came in the Blond's mouth. As he emptied himself, he sucked Joey vigorously, unwilling to relent while Joey swallowed every drop of Seto's sex. With his mouth preoccupied, Joey couldn't warn Kaiba, and he came too, in short, quick bursts. Kaiba swallowed too, without second thought. Joey rolled off the Brunette and took a minute to catch his breath.

Neither spoke, they just lay there trying to process what had happened. It had been a wild hour.

  
~*~*~*~*~  


Seto woke up to the naked man beside him, covered in sweat, sleeping soundly. He held his breath as he tried to recollect his thoughts.

_This wasn’t just a dream… what the fuck happened?_

His eyes rested on the alarm clock. It read 6:35am. The sun was beginning to peek through the curtains, but it was still another hour until he needed to get up for work. But, maybe going to work today isn’t the best idea? Sure he couldn’t concentrate all day thinking about the wild, wild head he’d both given to, and received from the man lying beside him, he thought ‘ _I’ll send off an email, say that I’m sick. I haven’t had a “personal” day in a while. Food poisoning always works as an excuse.’_

Seto took a moment to sit up, and take in the sleeping Blond’s naked form. He saw scars on his back, and his ribs were too prominent from undereating, but the man was truly beautiful. His skin was pale, with a slight tan on his arms and shoulders, and he had the sexiest collar bone. Seto wanted to plant kisses all over it. His eyes ran down to the man’s buttocks, which were both perfectly muscular, and smooth at the same time. Kaiba’s cock awakened and grew thicker, as thoughts ran through his mind about how he’d like to explore more of the man’s body. But now isn’t the time.

Kaiba gave up on fighting his inner monologue which was arguing about how he felt and how he was going to deal with this. He certainly didn’t hate Joey. Truthfully, he never did. Maybe a little too honestly, getting a rise out of Joey and seeing him all angry and brave turned him on, but the main reason for the hate was to keep him at distance. Kaiba wasn’t a man for weakness. He didn’t sleep around, didn’t do anything that could hurt his publicity, and only cared for Mokuba. Joey was loyal and honest. Kaiba’s opposite.

_I’m not absolutely repulsed by the thought of having this man, see me in my most vulnerable state. How did we get here though, really?_

Seto unset his alarm, and sent the email. Nobody was more important today than processing this…mess _._

 _For whom, maybe I should make some breakfast for. He needs to eat._ Seto quietly arose and snuck out of his room, chucking a pair of boxers on to head down to the kitchen. Joey was still sleeping, and he was glad. He rummaged through the cupboard and refrigerator, and gathered all the ingredients for a good old bacon and eggs. Kaiba’s secret hobby was cooking, although he never had the time to cook for himself so he usually had a cook bring him a feast. He chucked on his apron, a crisp white, and began to cook the bacon, slowly, while poaching the eggs and making two coffees.

And then the back door opened, and Mokuba waltzed in.

“Hey big bro, how are you?” Mokuba chirped.

Seto froze for a second. Why was Mokuba back? He had school today, and it was only just 7am.

“I’m good, how was your night?”

“It was great! The movie wasn’t too scary, I managed to watch to the end!” Mokuba peered over at the breakfast. “That sure is a lot of food you’re making for yourself!”

“I…I’m not feeling super well. Thought I better try and eat a good breakfast before I head back to bed. Called out sick of work.”

“Wow, you must be sick! Are you okay?” Mokuba asked concerned.

“I’m fine. Why are you here? You have school!” Kaiba tried to change the subject.

“I needed to pick up my homework. You know how Mr. Tanaka is if I don’t hand it in on time! I don’t want to make him call you later.”

“Oh, of course. Hey, I’ll be right back.” Kaiba scurried off to his room, and snuck back in to where the Blond was stirring.

“Joey?” Kaiba whispered, and the blond opened his eyes.

“…’Mornin…” Joey yawned.

“Hey, this is awkward, but Mokuba is home, and I need you to stay here, and quiet for a few minutes. I’ll bring you breakfast soon.”

Joey, bleary-eyed, nodded. It wasn’t his job to have this conversation with Mokuba. And in an instant, Kaiba dashed back out of the bedroom. Plus, if the reward was food, he’d keep _anything_ a secret.

 _Hmm. Never thought I’d end up waking up here._ Joey sat up, and stumbled towards the bathroom to take a leak. _Everything here is the complete opposite to what I have. It’s big, it’s clean, it’s new._ Joey shut the door behind him and relieved himself, and his mind began to wander. _I wonder what secrets Moneybags keeps in his bathroom, huh? Might as well check it out before he throws me out again._

In the drawers was the usual bathroom stuff; razors and aftershave, combs, extra Shampoo and Conditioner. It was behind the body wash he spotted a curious box. He grabbed it out, carefully noting how the cupboard was organised, and his tired mind took a moment to realise he was holding condoms.

_It’s a full box, still sealed. A bottle of lube too. I wonder where he keeps the kinky stuff then, since this hasn’t been cracked open yet._

But the bathroom held no more secrets. Joey slipped the box back into the corner, and headed back to the bedroom. _If there’s anywhere for secrets to be kept, it’s the underwear drawer!_ He quietly approached the dresser, keeping an ear out for Kaiba’s footsteps. He deeefinitely didn’t want to get caught poking around his underwear. He slid the top drawer open. Socks. The second? Ties. The next? Jackpot. Underwear. All relatively boring. Nothing of note. Another packet of condoms though. _This one is open? Lemme check… One used. I wonder who?_

Joey slid the drawer back and recovered his underwear. Yeah, sure, the slightly taller Blue Eyed man had seen him naked already, but to go around naked like he owns the place? No, that’s just a little weird. He buckled his pants back up and searched for his shirt when…

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Mokuba bounded down the stairs and back into the kitchen where Seto had hidden the second plate and cup. Mokuba hadn’t noticed that, at least.

“Alright, big brother!” Mokuba sung, as he headed into the lounge to grab his laptop charger. “I’ll be going now!” as Mokuba passed the sofa, he noticed a green tee lying in a pile. “Umm, Seto?”

“Yes, Mokuba?”

“Whose is that?”

“Whose is what?” Kaiba stepped out from behind the kitchen counter and looked at what Mokuba was pointing at on the floor.

 _Ohshitohshitohshit._ Kaiba resembled a ghost.

“The…cleaning lady must have left it. She uses old rags to polish the wooden tables” Kaiba stumbled. _Yeah, that sounds convincing._

“Oh…” Mokuba thought. “Yeah, that makes sense. Alright! See you tonight!” Mokuba bounded out the door, back into a Limo, and off to school.

_Phew._

But somehow, Kaiba knew Mokuba knew e _xactly whose shirt that was._ Mokuba was an innocent kid, and would never get innuendos, but he was scarily in tune with his older brother’s emotions. And that’s not a conversation he’s willing to have with him, just yet.

Kaiba dished up the breakfast, and went to collect Joey for breakfast. When he opened his door, Joey was half dressed, and searching through Kaiba’s drawer for a shirt that might fit. He’d settled on a dark blue button up shirt, which was the closest thing that fit well. It was too big around the stomach, and a little too tight around the chest, so Joey had to button it half way.

“You know, you can just ask if you want to steal my clothes.”

Joey turned around sheepishly. “Sorry. I just know my shirt from last night is a mess.”

“Your shirt from last night left me with an awkward lie to tell Mokuba. He saw it, he asked.”

“Ehh, whoops!”

“Anyway, breakfast is done.” Kaiba left and Joey followed, fixating his eyes on the Brunette’s willingness to just wear a pair of boxers. They were nice, they fit well. They really profiled his butt. Oh breakfast? He was really expecting some toast, but it smelled too good to be toast.

Kaiba had set out the plates and coffees on the dining table. Might as well be civil, and use it for once, right? Kaiba usually had his meals delivered to his office, where he’d stay up late working, catching up on emails.

“Whoa Kaiba, this looks legit!” Joey’s eyes as big as dinnerplates. “Did’ja cook this all yourself!?”

“No, the magical kitchen fairy brought it down from the heavens. Yes, of course I made it you idiot.”

“Jeez, chill on the insults, it’s too early for that.” Joey sat down in front of his plate and paused. “Um. Thanks.”

“Whatever, just hurry up and eat it.” Kaiba stabbed some bacon with a fork. Joey followed the lead. He didn’t need to be told again to eat. His stomach was already growling.

“You’re pretty good at this,” Joey said between mouthfuls. He wasn’t much of a coffee person, but for sure, he chucked the coffee down his throat after the food was gone. _I guess on days like these you don’t really follow the usual ‘routines.’_

“Thanks.” Kaiba grabbed the plates and cups, and loaded them into the dishwasher. He headed back to his room to find clothes. Since he wasn’t planning on leaving the house, he’d settle for a neat sweater and a button up shirt without the tie. Joey waited in the lounge, nervous, unsure of what the morning would bring.

Kaiba emerged from his room looking rather human, without the fancy trench coat or tie, he looked a lot less intimidating.

He sat beside the blond, crossed his legs and turned to face him. Joey mimicked the position. They weren’t touching, and both were apprehensive as to where to start.

“You not working t’day?” Joey queried.

“No, I have things to do.”

_So, Kaiba’s back to being cold huh? Great. Wonderful. Superb._

“Oh. Okay.”

“You?”

“Well, I don’t work today, so I’m meeting m’friends for pizza at 7. Nothin’ til then I guess.”

Kaiba felt relieved. _Okay, so we both have the time to figure this out._

“Maybe I should go, though. I don’t want to burden you.” Joey stood up. “I’m sure you’re busy with those ‘things to do.’”

“I’m not kicking you out Wheeler, but you’re free to leave if you want to.” _That sounded colder than I intended._

“Well, I, don’t have a reason to be here?” Joey looked puzzled. “Last night happened, neither of us want to talk about it. I’ll keep it between us. I don’t want a payoff or anythin’ like dat.”

“Why don’t you want to talk about it?” Kaiba growled. _Did I completely misread how he felt?_

“Like, it’s awkward, and now everytime I look at you I’m gonna think about suckin’… maybe we should just go back to how it is. We duel, you beat me, you call me a fuckin’ dog. That’s the status quo.” Joey’s heart sunk as he said it, but he knew that’s what the best outcome was.

“Is that what you want?”

“Well, I dunno what I want but I sure don’t wanna have my friends thinkin’ anythin’s going on if it’s not.”

“Why did you find me yesterday?”

“’Cause I just wan’ the insults t’stop.” Joey’s Brooklyn drawl is thicker when he’s nervous or angry. “B’not in a way like dis. I don’ wanna never see you again or any stupid shit like dat so I’ll take th’ insults if it means for a moment I can see ya like dis.” Joey launched off the couch, leaving Kaiba stunned. That hadn’t turned out anything like Kaiba had planned. Joey headed out the front door. Be damned anybody who might see him.

  
~*~*~*~*~

 

 _For FUCK SAKE._ Kaiba had his hands buried in his hands. He was sitting behind his desk, with an incomplete email, that he’d been working on for an hour. This shit should take him fifteen minutes. But his mind kept wandering.

It had been a week since the mind blowing, well, _blowing._ And he couldn’t get his mind off the stupid Blond. He wasn’t disgusted at the thought of the other night, he was disgusted at letting his own guard down.

But, he hadn’t seen or heard from the Blond, and nothing had been said in the media, so he must’ve kept his stupid lips shut.

_Unlike the other night. Oh for FUCK SAKE. Just stop it already. Get over it. People have sex without strings attached all the time, and you didn’t even have sex. You’re acting like a teenage girl about to lose her virginity._

But Kaiba was a virgin. That empty condom box? Trying for size.

_I need to go find the Mutt and beat him in a duel again. Seeing him weak should sort my brain out. I just need to clear my brain of this nonsense._

Kaiba grabbed his coat, and his decks, and jumped in a limo. He knew where they’d be by now. “To the Moto Game Shop.” He barked. They always got new shipments by lunchtime on Monday, and the group were sure to be there checking out the new additions, and priming their decks.

Kaiba tapped his fingers on the duel disk while thinking. _This could go one of two ways._

He stormed into the Game Shop, and he was correct, they were there unboxing a new booster set.

“Hello, Kaiba,” said Solomon Moto. “What can we do for you today?”

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan turned around. Joey averted his gaze.

“Duel me, Wheeler.”

“W…what?”

“I said Duel Me. Are you deaf?”

Joey froze. He couldn’t exactly say no to the proposition. Then his friends would catch on and know something was up. But, he couldn’t exactly look at the Brunette the same, either.

“Bring it on, Rich Boy.”

Solomon chuckled. “They’re both so persistent, aren’t they!”

Yugi sighed and set his booster packs aside. “I guess we’ll be back soon then…”

Kaiba and Joey tailed it to the park a block away, with the group tagging behind.

“What do you want from me, Kaiba?” Joey asked.

Kaiba glanced behind him, and hissed out of earshot “I need to see you fall, Wheeler.”

  
~*~*~*~*~

“Jerk!”

“Mutt.”

“Rich Boy.”

“Idiot.”

“Heartless.”

“WHAT did you say, you piece of trash?” Kaiba sneered as he placed his deck back in his pocket.

“Ya’ fuckin’ heard me. Ya’ heartless.” Joey walked up, unafraid, and got in Kaiba’s personal space. “Ya’ wish ya’ were like me. I hav’ friends.”

“Friends are worthless.” Kaiba turned around and went to walk away.

“Joey, just leave it.” Yugi sighed. Kaiba was just riling up Joey now to get him mad.

“Naw, you guys head back. I’m gonna find out what Rich Boy’s fuckin’ problem is today.”

“As long as we don’t have to bail you out of Jail!” Tristan sighed. “Those two are problematic.” He rolled his eyes, and Yugi and Tristan headed back to the Game Shop, while Joey chased after Kaiba.

“What do you want?” Kaiba asked, not making eye contact with the Blond chasing him down.

“I want to know what YA FUCKIN’ PROBLEM IS.”

“Keep it down.” Kaiba stopped and snarled. “You’re the one who said we should go back to ‘how it was.’”

“Yeh, b’cuse you’re so cold and getting a nice emotion from’ya is like squeezin’ blood from a stone.”

“I cooked you breakfast.”

“You made me come around to your rich ass mansion in the first place!”

“I didn’t make you, you chose to.”

“You _kissed_ me!”

Kaiba took a step towards the Blond to intimidate him. “You kissed me back.” One more step. “I seem to recall you liked it.”

“I…I was curious.”

“You sucked my dick. _Willingly.”_ Kaiba’s lips hovered mere moments away from Joey’s.

“You moaned my name in _pleasure_.” Joey quipped back, brushing his lips against the Brunettes. He smirked, he’d won that round. Or maybe they’d both won, maybe they’d both lost?

_Intoxicated._

Swiftly they were back at it again, Kaiba pulling Joey into a corner against a building and pinning him by the wrists against the cold concrete while connecting their lips and hips. Joey couldn’t do anything, Kaiba was unpredictably forceful.

_Twice is a choice._

And they proceeded to tongue fuck, more in sync this time. Joey remembered the way Kaiba tilted his head, and how he loved to rub their tongues together. The only body part Joey could move was his hips, and he pressed hard against Kaiba’s body. _I wanna fuck this body so badly._ The blond’s inner monologue overwrote the hatred and confusion from earlier. He wanted to be sucked dry, he wanted to hear his name be moaned again. Both men were panting from the friction in their pants, raging hard-ons. Kaiba unpinned Joey’s hands and grabbed _his ass, his delicious ass a_ nd pulled him as close as he could. Like the horny teenagers they were, they would both come from this alone, if given the time.

Kaiba pulled back and looked at the Blond’s rosy cheeks, and then down at the prominent bulge in his pants.

“Not here.”

Joey nodded in agreement. He wasn’t about to get his dick out in public.

“My house. In an hour. Go make some excuses to your friends before they think you’ve been arrested.” Kaiba stepped back and straightened his jacket. “If you make me wait, I’ll make you pay. There’ll be a car waiting for you in forty-five minutes out of sight from the shop.”

Joey nodded again. He couldn’t speak, his mind was still racing. He wasn’t sure _exactly_ why, but he wasn’t going to turn the proposition down. A chance to see his rival naked and begging again? How is he meant to talk himself out of this?! Kaiba is hot. Sex isn’t some magical cure all, but it’s a damn good place to start.

“’K.” Kaiba pranced off, a little awkwardly.

_Jeez, what am I doing?_

_~*~*~*~*~_

 

“Oh, good, you’re back!” Yugi chimed as Joey returned to the Game Shop.

“We thought you might have scrapped Kaiba out!” Tristan exclaimed.

“Naw, he ain’t worth the trouble. But I am gonn’ have to cut today short.”

“Why?” Yugi asked.

“Nyeh, work called me on my way back, said it’s import’nt or summath.” Joey hated lying to his friends, but, desperate times, desperate measures, or whatever.

“Oh, that’s too bad. I was hoping to run through our deck structures.”

“As was I, but I’ll catch up this week, yeah?” Joey replied.

“Yeah of course! You know I’ll be here!”

Joey left, and searched around, looking for a limousine, wondering what was going to happen once he got inside. His heart was sitting in his throat and he was nervous. Lying to his friends was one thing, but hiding Seto Fuckin’ Kaiba was another.

Joey found the limousine behind the Game Shop. As he approached it, the door automatically opened, and a voice hollowly whispered “Get In.”

He didn’t expect Kaiba to be there for the ride, but he was.

“Um. Hi.”

“Hi.” Kaiba slid open the privacy window. “Home.” He slid it shut again suddenly. Man, he was cold. “Now. Where were we?” Before Joey could answer, he had his lips forced open by Kaiba’s tongue.

Joey pulled away. “Kaiba! Can he see us?”

“Not at all. But keep your voice down you idiot. We don’t need to broadcast this.” Joey relaxed, and invited Kaiba back. Lips tingling, touches captivating. Fifteen minutes of making out. Being in a car doesn’t make it easy, but when you’re desperate, you make it work. Kaiba began trailing kisses down Joey’s jaw, settling in the nape of his neck and sucking. _How did he know…oh goooooddddd._ Chills ran down Joey’s spine, cock aching from inattention, Joey whimpered in desperation, wanting more.

The limo arrived at the mansion, and without words, Kaiba pulled Joey inside and up the same flight of stairs. The room was neat, for now.

And without words, clothes came off. Kaiba demonstrating an eagerness to undo Joey’s pants with his teeth. _Where the fuck did he learn that!?_ Joey grabbed Kaiba’s shirt and pulled it off him, tossing it to the ground. Joey’s cotton boxers had a wet patch where the head of his cock had been rubbing against the fabric. He was so ready to fuck. But Kaiba had other ideas.

Kaiba slid his tongue over the head of the shaft and Joey groaned in ecstasy. His body writhed under the CEO’s. “You know this doesn’t mean I _like_ you?” he hissed between motions.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Joey hissed back between hitched breaths, letting out a pleased moan when his cock hit the back of Kaiba’s throat. He shoved Kaiba’s head harder onto the cock, hearing a noise of displeasure and a shift in breathing, and he twitched in a sadistic delight.

Kaiba pulled away, reaching for a bottle of strawberry lube in his bedside table. “I’ll be as gentle as I can be,” he warmed the lube on his fingers.

“What makes you think you can be on top, asshole?”

“Because I got your pants off first, you slut,” the brunette mumbled, nipping on the ear of the blond. “So, you’ll either take it and shut up, or you can get out of my fucking room.”

“Is this all I am to you, just a quick fuck?”

“I told you, I don’t sleep around.” The answer was curt, as Kaiba circled his finger around the puckered opening begging to be violated. He slowly dipped the finger in, feeling the warmth of the chasm and the twitches of the cock as the blond groaned a slight bit before he let out a hitched moan when the slender finger prodded against his prostate. “Oh, you’re quick to change your tune,” he growled, snaking another finger in, wiggling it around and slowly stretching the tight, virgin opening.

“You’re a fucking tease,” Joey growled back.

“I could be rough, if you want, but you won’t be walking for days.” A third finger slipped in, and a disapproving growl rumbled through the room before a throaty moan overruled. “Are you ready, babe?” The word felt foreign, but absolutely like the right thing to say in this moment. The brunette reached beside him, pulling out a condom and rolling it on with a false confidence.

“God, _yes_.” A slow inwards push matched with some laboured breathing, and regardless of the fiery hatefuck vibe, Kaiba took his time to settle against the soft skin of the blond, making eye contact before beginning to thrust slowly. Joey’s hands clenched the sheets, and he bit his lip as he waited for the stinging to pass before it began to feel strangely good. Kaiba settled against the grooves of the blond, feeling as if his body fitted a little too well, as he rolled his hips, and rested his lips against the smooth skin of the nape of the blond’s neck. Sucking hard at the skin, wanting to brand the blond as his own, he fucked slow but rough, knowing when he came, it would end, and they’d be back to square one. He pinned the wrists of the blond to the bed, not wanting to let him touch himself.

“Please, Kaiba, _faster_ ,” he whined, as his skin prickled at every brush of the pale skin against his own.

“Every time you whine I’ll go slower,” the brunette teased, ice-blue eyes locking with the fiery-amber. But still, he pushed a little quicker than before, seemingly appeasing the boy underneath.

Joey felt a fire in his stomach ignite, as Kaiba rhythmically struck his sweet spot, and his cock began to leak, lightly streaking the stomachs of both men. The friction enough to bring Joey to the brink of release.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Kaiba whispered, voice baritone from feigning control.

The words music to Joey’s ears, he sighed in pleasure as his cock pulsed quickly, moaning the words “I’m gonna… _Set-oh!_ ” before the ribbons of white escaped, and Kaiba felt the tight hole tighten around his shaft. Seeing the face of the blond with his eyes closed, beads of sweat forming on his forehead, and hearing the sigh of pleasure, brought him to release quicker than he’d anticipated.

And for a moment, they both settled, before Kaiba removed himself, tossing the condom into a small bin beside his bed,

“Shower,” the brunette mumbled as he excused himself, and Joey lay on the plush bed as he heard the water start. As his mind was a scrambled mess, he contemplated all the different ways he could approach the next conversation, but nothing seemed to fit.

A seemingly short three minutes later, Kaiba emerged, towel around his waist. “Your turn.” His voice was icy, but nothing like the usual bitterness.

“Right. Yeah.” The blond excused himself into the bathroom and took a few moments to acquaint himself before stepping into the shower, water hitting his marked stomach.

Kaiba got dressed, sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for the blond to return. When he did, Kaiba was tapping his fingernails on his thigh.

“Right. I’ll make you a proposition.”

Joey’s face met the stone-cold glare of the CEO. What business deal was he agreeing to?

“This is strictly pleasure.”

Joey nodded.

“I won’t stop the insults, they come naturally to me. But, we can do this again if you’d like.”

“On one condition,” Joey interrupted.

“…” The brunette raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t care if we’re not dating, but I’d like t’ be exclusive.”

Kaiba shrugged. “Sure. Naturally.”

“I’d also like to be on top sometime.”

Kaiba laughed. “You can be on top when you beat me in a duel.”

Joey scowled.

“Just an incentive to stop being a third-rate duelist.”

Joey growled. “Go fuck yourself, Kaiba.”

“It’s more fun when I fuck you,” he quipped. “Though, twice in one day might hurt a bit too much, unless you’re used to it so you might want to settle before I get another hard-on.”

Joey raised his fist. “I was a virgin, you sleaze.”

“What makes you think I wasn’t?” Kaiba laughed again. “You’re so easy to wind up.”

“Well, if you agree, you know where to find me,” Joey said, as he slung his jacket over his shoulder.

“So, Friday?” Kaiba called out after the Blond.

Joey shrugged. “I guess Friday works.”

Both men shot a cool glare at each other, and Joey left without another word. Subconsciously, it was more than just sex, and it would just be time before one of them would break. Place your bets on who.

And for the first time, there was a moment of clarity.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“Jerkass!”

“Mutt.”

“Moneybags.”

“You know calling me Moneybags isn’t an insult, you classless idiot.”

Joey grabbed the collar of the brunette, who stood there smirking. “I’ll make you fucking pay.”

“My house at eight, _babe_?” he taunted, out of earshot of the entourage he called the ‘nerd herd.’

“Only if you cook me breakfast again,” the blond retorted.

Kaiba shot a wicked smile, raised his eyebrows suggestively, and shoved Joey to the ground.

It wasn’t just the hot feeling in his stomach that was flittering with glee, maybe his heart skipped a beat too. Joey wondered for a moment if he was going crazy.

Maybe he was.

Maybe _they_ were.

Joey dusted himself off as the man in leather pants sauntered off, and smiled to himself sickly, as he took in the beauty of the ass he’d be peeling those pants off soon.

What a thing to look forward to.

Again.

 

 

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**

**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**


End file.
